Raum, The Demon Prince
by CrazyOtaku4Lyfe
Summary: When the ruler of the yokai world and the demon world sends his most trusted warrior to look for his son, what will become of it? And when Tomoe faces Sebastian for the first time in centuries... will Sebastian and Ciel's contract be put at risk? *Characters might be OOC, mind to review? Thx!
1. Chapter 1

The yokai world and the demon world, yes.. two very different worlds. But yet, they stay under only one king : Lucifer.

Centuries ago, one of his sons disappeared without telling anybody and for no clear reason. Nothing has been heard from him since. That is why Lucifer has sent his most trusted warrior to find his son, Raum.

 **...**

"TOMOEEEE!" Nanami shouted as she ran towards the shrine

"What is it, Nanami?" Tomoe said as he opened the door, just to find Nanami dashing towards him at full speed, landing face first once she has gotten in the shrine

"Tomoeeee, there was a weird creature chasing me all the way back here," Nanami said to Tomoe while panting

"Aren't you overreacting?" Tomoe replied as he pulled his fan out and put on a you-are-obviously-overreacting face.

"No, I am not!" Nanami said as she stood up, put a hand on her hip, and pulled Tomoe's tail

Tomoe just looked back at her with a flat face, proceeding to whisk his tail out of her hands

"Sorry, I'm just so tired.. ahhh it looked like a little kid that was chasing me," Nanami said as she laid back down on the floor

Without saying a word, Tomoe went out of the room to cook dinner

 **...**

"Young Master, you have received a letter," Sebastian said as he handed a white envelope to Ciel. Ciel took a look at the letter and said, "It's from the Queen,"

He opened the letter and read it.

"What has the Queen told us this time, Young Master?"

"There has been several filed cases of mysterious children appearing in this forest.." Ciel trailed off and sighed.

"What is it, Young Master?"

"In this forest… in japan," Ciel finished as he sighed deeply and rubbed his eye under his eye patch, "But I am the Queen's watchdog, and my mission is to clear away the Queen's worries. Sebastian, we will leave as soon as possible. Get everything ready,"

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said as he bowed politely at Ciel and left the room

Once out of the room, he said to himself, "My, my, what else could it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, is everything ready?" Ciel asked Sebastian as he got in the carriage.

"Yes, Young Master. I have prepared everything that you will need for this trip. I have also given the servants their own work," Sebastian said as he took a seat across from Ciel.

"It will take quite long if we use the carriage then the train, isn't there any faster way?" Ciel mumbled as he looked out the window

"Ah, yes, Young Master, there is a way," Sebastian said as Ciel looked towards him. Ciel sighed then nodded.

Just when they were going through a forest, Sebastian tapped the roof of the carriage, signaling the driver to stop. He grabbed Ciel's luggage and opened the door.

"You made sure you fit everything in there, right?" Ciel asked Sebastian

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian replied as he held the door open for Ciel. Ciel gave the driver a small sack of money, and after the carriage was out of sight, Sebastian held him up with one hand.

"It might not be a very pleasant flight, Young Master,"

"It's fine,"

Sebastian jumped up into the air and bounced of the trees at lightning speed. Wind blew through their hair as they passed the carriage they were riding on. Sebastian didn't stop at all, he just kept going full speed, until they were almost at Japan.

…

"Tomoe… can you please do me a favor?" Nanami looked at Tomoe with cute eyes. Tomoe sighed, "What is it?"

"Could you please disguise as me and go to school? I'm not feeling very well," Nanami said to Tomoe as she laid back down

"Alright…" Tomoe said with a reluctant voice. He got up and went to school as Nanami. Once he has returned, he got out the book that contains the notes he had written down.

"There, at least you can still study," Tomoe said as he sat down in a lazy position. He stroked Nanami's soft hair, finally realizing that she was asleep. Tomoe stood up and went to sit in front of the shrine. Suddenly, tiny drops of rain fell, the small drops started to get bigger, and soon enough it was almost like a storm. The wind was blowing fiercely into Tomoe's face, but he just sat there and let the wind blow through.

After a while, he went in. He carried Nanami to her room and covered her with a blanket. Nanami mumbled something in her sleep, but it was too soft to make the words out. He smiled softly at sleeping Nanami. He then got out of the room to go do other stuff


	3. Chapter 3

"Young Master, where exactly is this forest?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he let Ciel down

"The letter did not give an exact description, so I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves," Ciel answered

Sebastian nodded and followed Ciel around. They would sometimes ask the people who live there.

"Excuse me, but have you heard the stories of mysterious children appearing here?"

"Oh, yes. The news has spread about that,"

"Do you know where the forest is?"

The lady pointed a bit up into the sky, "There, that forest," She said. Just in the distance Ciel and Sebastian can see a thick and dense forest.

"Let's head over there, then,"

"Yes, Young Master,"

Sebastian and Ciel then headed towards the forest, stopping along the way only to let Ciel eat. When they were near the forest, Sebastian could already feel something

"Young Master, there does seem to be strange auras in this forest, but it's unidentified,"

Ciel just nodded and kept walking. He also had a strange feeling of being watched.

"Sebastian, where are we staying for tonight?"

"There doesn't seem to be any motels here or anything, is it okay if we just find a shrine, Young Master?"

"It's fine, as long as I can finish this job,"

"Yes, Young Master,"

…

"Thank you Tomoe, you really are the best familiar ever!" Nanami said as she hugged Tomoe. Tomoe looked reluctant to be hugged by Nanami, "Yeah, yeah, it's fine,"

Nanami looked at the notes taken by Tomoe, everything very clearly written and complete. She looked at them happily, "I could actually just send you to school in exchange of me everyday, Tomoe," she joked at Tomoe, "EHHH?!" Tomoe replied with a look on his face

Nanami laughed and Tomoe just looked at her. _You're really pretty when you laugh_ Tomoe thought silently

"By the way Nanami, what about the kid you said was chasing you yesterday?" Tomoe asked Nanami

Nanami stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"Oh yeah. About that kid, I don't even know if the kid is a he or she," Nanami started as she put a finger on her chin, "the kid was laughing creepily as I walked by him, let's just say it's a him for now, but I just threw it off, then he suddenly started chasing me, it was terrifying, Tomoeee,"

"You don't have to cling on to me as hard as that, I'm not going anywhere," Tomoe said as he looked at Nanami who was holding onto his arms tightly. Nanami looked up slowly and let go as she sat back down

"But all in all, he was creepy as hell," Nanami covered her face with her hands

"Hm… I see," Tomoe answered calmly

…

"Sebastian, do you see any shrine around here?" Ciel asked Sebastian as they have already entered quite deep into the forest

"Not yet so far as I can see, Young Master," Sebastian said as he looked around. Suddenly, an eerie laugh erupted in the distance. It sent shivers up Ciel's spine.

"Sebastian, let's go," Ciel nodded as he walked towards the source of the sound. Sebastian followed obediently behind Ciel. As they got closer to the sound, the laugh got even louder.

"Where could this be coming from?" Ciel wondered as he push aside a thick branch

"Young Master, there!" Sebastian said as he pointed to a kid beside Ciel, Ciel turned around abruptly. The kid disappeared.

"I will have to look further into this," Sebastian said as he kneeled down at the place where the kid was and felt the land.

"It sure is a weird aura… I don't think I've felt this aura in my whole demon life before," Sebastian said


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun starts to sink into the horizon, Ciel and Sebastian wasn't getting anywhere with the case.

"Sebastian, let's look for a place to stay, and quick,"

"I will, Young Master. Would you mind waiting here just for a moment?" Sebastian stopped. Ciel nodded. With a quick jump, Sebastian was up in the air. He looked around for a moment before coming back down.

"Young Master, there's a shrine to the left, do you mind if we stay there for tonight?"

"I don't mind, let's just get going. It's starting to rain,"

Sebastian nodded as they walked towards the shrine

…

"Aaaahh Tomoe, look at all these work,"

"You're the earth deity, you have to do it, Nanami,"

"I know, I'm not saying I wont do it, I'm just ti – eh, is that rain?"

Tomoe stood up and looked outside the shrine.

"It has been raining a lot these past few days," Tomoe said as he reached his hand out and felt the droplets of rain on his palm. Nanami sighed.

They both went back inside. Nanami sat back down but then eventually laid down. She exhaled loudly

As Tomoe went in, he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Tomoe?" Nanami looked up curiously and tried to study Tomoe's face. He looked utterly confused.

 _What is this feeling? It's not bad, or good… what could it be, it's making me feel so uneasy though_ Tomoe thought. Nanami was suddenly in his face, snapping him back into reality.

"Nothing," Tomoe answered flatly

…

They could soon see the shrine in the distance.

"That is the shrine, Young Master," Sebastian pointed out

As they got closer to the shrine, Sebastian's uneasy feeling grew larger. _There has got to be something wrong, this is no normal shrine, something's, no, someone's aura is covering this shrine_ Sebastian thought to himself

Ciel didn't notice Sebastian's uneasiness and kept walking towards the shrine. As they got to the front of the shrine, Sebastian's steps slowed down drastically. Ciel turned around.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian couldn't explain himself. Until it suddenly striked him. _No way! It cant be his aura can it? There is no way_ Sebastian thought

"Oi, Sebastian. It's not polite to not answer your Master's question," Ciel scolded

"Sorry, Young Master, I was just a little distracted,"

"As if a demon could somehow get distracted," Ciel mumbled under his breath. Sebastian took slow steps leading up to the shrine. As he reached the door, he raised his hand up slowly and knocked

…

Tomoe's feeling that something will soon happen was not fading. As he cooked dinner, he could feel that something will happen, really soon.

As there was a knock on the door, the pan that Tomoe was holding fell, luckily, Tomoe caught it in time. It wasn't because he was shocked or anything. It was something else.

As Tomoe walked towards the door, something inside his heart told him _I've felt this energy before, but it cant be_

Tomoe opened the door

…

The door opened up for Ciel and Sebastian. But as to who opened the door, surprised Sebastian more than he ever thought it could


	5. Chapter 5

_It is him! My feeling was right! Damn… why the hell is he here?!_

Sebastian took a big gulp. His eyes were wide open. Ciel looked at him curiously, "Oi, Sebastian. Is everything okay?"

"Yes.. Young Master, everything is uh.. umm okay," Sebastian said. His eyes have not been taken off from Tomoe

…

 _Is this really him? Why is he in this form?! But there is no doubt… this really is him_

Tomoe's eyes widened as he faced Sebastian.

"Who is it, Tomoe?" Nanami called from inside. She got no response. She finally walked over to Tomoe. Tomoe has not moved an inch.

"Tomoe, it's not good to not welcome guests," Nanami whispered as she kicked Tomoe's shin. That itself still couldn't snap Tomoe back into reality. So Nanami finally did it herself.

"Hi.. Are you guys lost or something?" She said with a smile

…

"Sebastian, say something. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ciel said as he stared at Sebastian

"Umm.. yeah, uh.. we're looking for a place to stay tonight. Would you mind if we stayed here?" Sebastian said, still not taking his eyes of Tomoe. It had kind of become a staring contest

"Oh yeah, sure. Feel free!" Nanami said with a welcoming voice

'"Just follow me in," Nanami said as she led the way. Ciel walked after Nanami, somehow not realizing that Sebastian isn't behind him.

…

 _What am I doing? Why am I showing this kind of behavior towards him?_

As Ciel and Nanami walked past Tomoe, Tomoe knelt down in front of Sebastian with one hand to his chest.

"Please excuse my behavior just now, Demon Prince, Raum," Tomoe said as he looked up at Sebastian. A quick strike of lightning gave light to the background behind Sebastian. Sebastian was still puzzled

"Get up. What do you think you're doing? Right hand man of The King, Tomoe," Sebastian replied, now with confidence in his voice. Tomoe stood up, now face to face with Sebastian

"Prince, both of the worlds have been wondering where you've been all this time. You have disappeared for centuries without a reason," Tomoe said.

"I have my own reasons for doing that. It isn't any of your business,"

"Pardon me, but these are the king's orders: To bring you back into the underworld,"

"Why would he want me there? There is no need for me to return. And I wouldn't want to return,"

"There is no changing his orders. I have to bring you back into the underworld, under any circumstances,"

"Don't you understand? I don't want to go back. I have sealed a contract here,"

"That contract could easily be undone,"

"Stop it. I have had enough of this whole thing, Tomoe. Tell my father that I'm not coming back. No matter what,"

Sebastian walked past Tomoe and into the shrine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sebastian, what was that about?" Ciel asked as they settled in their room.

"What are you talking about, Young Master?" Sebastian said as he started to unpack Ciel's things.

"Don't act stupid. You think I didn't realize how weird you were acting? I ordered you not to lie to me," Ciel said as he stared at Sebastian. Sebastian stopped and looked at Ciel. His fierce blue eye staring straight through Sebastian. Sebastian looked away and continued whatever he was doing.

"It's no big problem, Young Master,"

"Well I demand you to tell me,"

"That fox that greeted us at the front door isn't just anybody," Sebastian started

"I've seen many weird things throughout my life," Ciel said.

"Yes, Young Master. But the yokai and demon world is ruled by only one king. Lucifer,"

"Okay, go on,"

"That fox right there," Sebastian said, refusing to mention his name, "Is the most trusted warrior and at the same time the right hand man of the king," Sebastian finished

"Ok, I get that. But why did he act the way he did when he saw you?" Ciel's curiosity grew larger.

Sebastian sighed, "Well that's beca –"

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Ciel said. From the other side of the door, Nanami appeared. A bright and cheerful smile carved onto her face.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but dinner is served!" She said with a cheerful voice as she walked in the room.

"Ah, yes. We will be there soon," Ciel replied

"Ok, I'll be waiting then! Make yourselves at home,"

As Nanami walked out the door, Ciel turned to Sebastian once more

"Tell me about that later,"

"Yes, Young Master,"

Ciel stood up and walked out the door, followed by Sebastian.

After dinner, Ciel continued to question Sebastian.

"So..?"

"Ah, yes," Sebastian said as he poured tea into a cup for Ciel, "He was acting like that with me because-"

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _Ough, so many freaking distractions_ Ciel thought grumpily

Without anybody saying 'Come in' , the door opened, revealing the white fox.

"May I have a word with you? _Mr. Michaelis?_ " Tomoe said.

"Yes," Ciel answered for Sebastian. Sebastian walked with Tomoe out the door until they were in front of the shrine. Tomoe sat down, followed by Sebastian.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked

"I need you to go back to the underworld,"  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going,"

"Your reason isn't strong enough,"

"Well, let me turn that around. You, _Tomoe_ , are supposed to be serving the king right now. Then what are _you_ doing here?"

 _-silence-_

"That's because I was sent here to find you,"

"Well, if I did go back, would you be able to stay there forever? Leaving the _girl_ behind?"

"I'm her familiar. I cant just do that,

"Exactly, I'm my master's butler. I cant leave a contract unfinished,"

"But those are the king's orders,"

"Oh, here's the difference. You don't want to leave because you like that girl, but since I don't have feelings, I can just leave,"

 _-silence-_

"It's not that,"

"I'm not so sure,"

After that the conversation seemed over. Suddenly Sebastian heard footsteps coming from behind. He jumped up, got a knife out, pinned whoever it was on the wall, knife just inches away when he felt another hand grab his.

"I respect you, _Raum._ But if you even lay a scratch on her, I will _kill_ you," Tomoe said as his eyes flooded with anger. Sebastian lowered the knife, which was just about to take Nanami's life.

Tomoe stood protectively in front of her.

"Uh… I think I ran in at the wrong moment. Sorry for disturbing," Nanami said nervously

"You sure did walk in at the wrong moment," Tomoe answered, turning to her. Tomoe grabbed Nanami by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. Tomoe looked at Sebastian. Sebastian put his knife back and reached out a hand. He held his hand over Nanami's head as a bright blue light sparked up for a second. After the light disappeared, Nanami's eyes fluttered close. Tomoe could feel Nanami's cold cheek as her head fell against his chest slowly and he felt her legs go weak. Her hands that were holding Tomoe's arm was now slowly losing grip and finally let go. Tomoe looked at her for a second before he picked her up.

"Never try anything like that again," Tomoe warned as he walked inside the shrine.

Sebastian smiled to himself. He proved his theory right. _I wasn't going to take her life, I'm not that stupid. But you do love her_ Sebastian thought as he walked back in. Sebastian reunited with Ciel and finally got to tell Ciel the answers to his questions.

"Wait… you're the demon prince?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded

"Well, what a pleasure it is to have a demon prince as my butler" Ciel said with a slight smile on his face. Sebastian told him everything, leaving the part where he was actually forced to go back to the underworld with no guarantee of returning. Once night has fallen, Sebastian stayed awake to finish Ciel's paperworks. After he's finished it, he turned the lights off. He could hear coyotes in the distance.

 _The night here sure is alive_

He closed the blinds and with that, it was totally dark.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up," Sebastian said. Opening the blinds, letting fresh morning light stream through. Ciel sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian poured a cup of tea for Ciel. After he got Ciel dressed, he and Ciel went out of the room to have breakfast. Nanami and Tomoe were already at the table.

"Young Earl, this has been bothering me, but what is wrong with your right eye?" Nanami said as she ate breakfast. Ciel reached his hand up to touch his eyepatch.

"Something happened to it during an accident. I don't like to talk about it," Ciel said with a straight face.


End file.
